080514libbysami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering sanguineOracle SO at 02:01 -- 02:01 AA: (( Does Libby have an open door policy, or is the door to her office closed? =P )) 02:01 SO: ((She generally has an open door policy.)) 02:02 AA: (( Is it open right now, if Sami were to approach? )) 02:02 SO: ((yes.)) 02:02 AA: (( Okay. )) 02:02 AA: Sami comes into Libby's office a little timidly, looking for Libby. 02:03 SO: T.T . o ( Libby is watching a video without sound, of a group of trolls you don't recognize. ) 02:03 AA: Sami knocks on the door frame to announce her presence. "Libby?" 02:03 SO: T.T . o ( She pauses the video, and turns in your direction. "Sami?" ) 02:04 AA: Sami comes in. "Hi." She inhales then launches into it. "So Kate gave me this list of the kids they made for post-scratch. And I couldn't help noticing something that..." she pauses for a moment. 02:04 SO: T.T . o ( "yes?" ) 02:04 AA: "Look, I don't know if this has been part of what's gone wrong between us, and I don't know if you blame me for it or what. But even if you don't..." 02:05 AA: "...I'm sorry they made me the mother of his child instead of you. If it had been my choice....whatever problems we might've had, I wouldn't have taken that away from you." 02:06 SO: "While I am upset about it, I'm not upset at YOU about it." 02:07 SO: "But apology accepted, none the less." 02:07 AA: Sami nods. "Okay. I just wanted to say that. Thanks Libby." 02:07 SO: "Do you want to see him?" 02:07 AA: "See who?" 02:08 SO: "Your son with Balish?" Her voice breaks on his name. 02:08 AA: "Oh! Do you....have pictures?" 02:08 SO: "Video." She gestures to the screen. 02:08 AA: Sami looks. 02:09 SO: Libby starts the video again. It's a group of trolls drinking in an official looking office. "The tall one, without a shirt. His name is Darmok. The other male is Balish's other son, Merrow." 02:09 AA: "Wow! Look at the size of him!" There's pride in her voice though. "...kinda glad I didn't have to give birth to him." 02:09 AA: "But he's such a handsome boy! 'Darmok' you said?" 02:10 SO: "Yes. Darmok Aggaro." 02:10 SO: "I can find your other son, with Beau, if you like." 02:10 AA: "...would you?" 02:10 AA: Sami sounds eager, but tries not to sound TOO eager. 02:11 SO: Libby clicks through a number of videos, before pulling up Darmok and a human talking in the hallway. "There we go. Jack." 02:11 AA: "Jack? They named him JACK?" 02:12 SO: "Not the brightest, it seems. The other you calls him 'Jack-Jack'." 02:12 AA: "Oh, but look! He's got Beau's nose!" She's started crying now, but she looks happy. 02:12 AA: "Jack-jack and Darmok, huh?" 02:13 AA: She giggles a little. 02:13 SO: "Yes. Darmok was raised with the other Balish, and the other you raised Jack." 02:13 AA: Sami nods. "But look at these scars on poor Darmok! Has someone been messing with him?" 02:13 SO: "Balish." She scowls. 02:13 AA: Sami looks hurt. "What?" 02:14 SO: "The other Balish has completely given in to his nascent Highblood self. He's not... OUR Balish." 02:14 AA: "...oh." Sami sounds a little horrified. "Wow. But he always seemed so strong. How could this one lose control?" 02:15 SO: "He grew up in the middle of a war. He didn't have anyone to help him, and he became a military commander." 02:16 AA: "Oh." Sami sounds sympathetic, but angry. "Libby....are you going to be upset if I kick his ass, if I see him when we get there?" 02:17 SO: "No. That's not my Balish. He doesn't know me." 02:17 AA: "Good." 02:18 AA: "Thanks for letting me see them Libby." She looks for a little while longer, then sighs, with a rueful laugh. "Man, I just came here to apologize and somehow I still ended up coming out owing you a favor." 02:18 AA: "I'm sorry things keep working out this way." 02:19 SO: "It's irrelevant." She sighs. "Is there anything else you need? I have to perform surgery on Doir shortly." 02:20 AA: "No thank you. Good luck on your surgery." 02:21 AA: "Not that I imagine you'll need it." 02:23 SO: Libby smirks. "I wont. But thank you. Have a nice evening." 02:24 AA: "You too." 02:24 SO: ((you leavin bb?)) 02:24 AA: (( Yeah. Unless you had anything else. ))